


Después de Eso (Porque estábamos destinados desde el comienzo)

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak ama a Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak vive, El Puente de los Besos (IT), Fix-It, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier ama a Eddie Kaspbrak, Spoilers, The Kissing Bridge (IT), Truth or Dare, verdad o reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: "Eds" Richie sonrió abiertamente, apretando con cuidado la mano del otro. "Juega verdad o reto conmigo, confía en mí"."Bien, Rich, elijo reto ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que que bese a alguien?"Eddie siempre elige reto si se siente seguro de sí mismo."Sígueme, pedazo de mierda, quiero llevarte a un lugar".O un fix fin de verdad o reto / puente de los besos que todos necesitamos en este momento.





	Después de Eso (Porque estábamos destinados desde el comienzo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After it. (Because we were meant to be from the start)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518015) by anellope. 

_Para anónimo_

Todo se había movido más rápido en la cabeza de Richie. Demasiado rápido.

Mike en peligro, esas luces, el vacío.

Luego la cara de Eddie, los ojos de Eddie, la agitación de Eddie, su repentina proximidad…

La garra de Pennywise a través del cuerpo de Eddie, ese aterrador y enorme agujero en su estómago, temor, sangre, mierda, toda esa sangre…

El temor en los ojos de Eddie, en los ojos de todos, reflejo de los suyos.

La mirada segura de sus amigos mientras insultaban aquel monstruo.

"¡Llévalo afuera, Richie! ¡Adelante, nosotros lo haremos!"

Corriendo, dolor, sólo sangre a la vista.

Eddie había cerrado sus ojos, estaba respirando con dificultad.

El hospital estaba cerca, Richie sintió su pecho comprimirse bajo las punzadas de dolor causadas por la fatiga cuando llevaron a Eddie a la sala intensiva.

Le habían hecho preguntas sobre lo que sucedió, sobre la herida en particular, sobre su ropa mojada.

Richie solo había insinuado un accidente, eventualmente los doctores dejaron de intentar. Entonces empezó a contar los segundos.

_1 … 2 … 3 … 4 …_

Eddie podía estar muerto. Richie podría no haber hecho lo suficiente, no correr lo suficientemente rápido, perderlo todo.

_26 … 27 … 28 … 29 …_

Todos sus amigos podrían estar muertos. Puede que hayan sometidos a la voluntad de Pennywise, pueden no haber creído lo suficiente, ya que solo les quedan cuatro para luchar.

_145 … 146 … 147 … 148 …_

Tal vez es el único sobreviviente… El último perdedor que queda… todos podrían estar con Stanley ahora.

_1234 … 1235 … 1236 … 1237 …_

Puede que Eddie nunca se despierte de nuevo. Puede que no vuelva a ver a ninguno de ellos. _Nunca más._

¿Qué deberías hacer?

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al final llegaron los demás. Bill, Ben, Bev y Mike, empapados, tensos pero vivos, ganadores. Richie abrazó a cada uno de ellos, incapaz de dejar de temblar, para obligarse a no llorar, todavía no.

_Él vivirá._

_"¿Eso está muerto… realmente murió?"_

"Sí, se acabó, Rich, estamos a salvo".

Varias horas después un doctor llegó, su cara cansada pero satisfecha.

"Fue difícil. Lo perdimos dos veces, pensé que era imposible hasta el final". Él explicó, bajo la mirada consternada de todos. Richie se encontró respirando mecánicamente: era como sentir el aire fresco en sus pulmones por primera vez desde la noche de Jade del Oriente. Parece que han pasado años desde entonces.  
Sigo sin entender qué pasó, pero creo que es en gran parte gracias a la fortaleza de ese hombre, o tal vez él hizo algo especial, algo que le dió el milagro de sobrevivir.  
Francamente no lo sé, realmente no lo puedo explicar, sólo sé que… _alguien_ ha decidido que no podía morir hoy".

"¿... Lo podemos ver?" Bev preguntó en voz tenue, estaba temblando.

"No todavía… por la seguridad del paciente es mejor que nada contamine el aire que respira. Está estable por ahora, pero no tengo la intención de permitir que pase nada".

Todos asintieron, Richie se sentó en la silla más cercana, llevándose las manos a la cara y finalmente soltando los primeros sollozos.

Inmediatamente todos estaban alrededor de él. Apretando, acariciando, susurrando chistes y palabras tranquilizadoras.

_Eds estaba bien._

_Lo había logrado._

_Lo habían logrado. Lo habían logrado. Lo habían logrado._

"Una última cosa," el doctor masculló, mirándolos seriamente. "Cuando llegó aquí, el señor Kaspbrak estaba casi muerto, necesitó una transfusión de sangre y muchas operaciones en sus órganos internos. Pero durante la operación nos dimos cuenta que una parte del pulmón había sido perforado. Seguimos sin saber por cuánto tiempo, pero seguramente durante los próximos años no podrá bombear aire por sí mismo y, por lo tanto, necesitará un tanque de oxígeno. Ya le hemos avisado a su esposa de esto, sólo se los hago saber".

"Uh… uhuh".

*******************************

"¿Estás emocionado de salir, Eds?"

Eddie sonrió de oreja a oreja "He estado atrapado cuatro paredes tan blancas por cuatro largos meses, Rich, con sólo ustedes y al principio mi ex esposa. Estoy literalmente cagando mis propios pantalones con la sola idea de ver un árbol de cerca".

_Su ex esposa._

Richie tomó su mano, se había vuelto otra vez natural después de lo que sucedió con ESO, como cuando eran solo niños y estaban lo suficientemente familiarizados entre ellos como para sentirse capaces de golpear la cara del otro incluso con sus pies. Y Richie nunca parecía dispuesto a soltarlo por más de unos segundos. Eran tan pegajosos.

"No te imaginé como un amante de las flores, pero quién soy para juzgar".

"Vete a la mierda, Richie".

Sonrió, como Eddie, quién apretó su mano con repentina delicadeza.

"Sólo desearía no tener este estúpido aparato conmigo. No necesitaba un inhalador 10 veces más grandes para dar una caminata. No es por eso que quemé el mío. Estoy harto de ser el que tiene discapacidad".

Los ojos de Richie se suavizaron de repente al verlo jalar el tanque con un resoplido. Se detuvo abruptamente, y también Eddie, no siquiera había tratado de alejarse demasiado de Richie, como si estuviera en su receta no pensar siquiera en alejarse de él otra vez, separarse.

_Mira lo que sucedió cuando se separaron la última vez._

"Sabes, estoy agradecido que Kyle esté aquí, con nosotros. Sé que este es un gran obstáculo para ti ahora, pero piensa en lo que has enfrentado antes de esto".

Eddie lo miró, y parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Él sonrió distraído "No entiendo porque insistes en llamarlo Kyle. Es un objeto, una caja caminante que tengo que llevar, y ciertamente Kyle no es el nombre que le queda mejor".

Richie rió entre dientes, apretando la mano de Eddie. "¡No te puedo escuchar, Kyle está tan orgulloso de su nombre que todo lo demás es IN-SIG-NI-FI-CAN-TE!"

Se rieron, ninguno pensó en soltar sus manos, y estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien.

Dejaron el hospital y siguieron bromeando entre ellos hasta que Richie, mirando a Eddie lanzar varias miradas de odio a la caja que estaba remolcando, repentinamente se sintió triste.

"Eddie…" susurró, el hombre miró su rostro, no entiendo el repentino cambio de humor.

"Eres muy fuerte, Eddie, y quiero que lo sepas. Pronto… pronto tus pulmones no necesitarán nada para funcionar, pronto tú serás independiente, como siempre lo has sido. Pero, por el momento, me gusta tener un recordatorio visual del hecho de que estás aquí, porque… bueno… es 100 veces mejor tener a EddieyKyle que no tener nada, ¿verdad? Así que… no estropees la experiencia de salir después de tanto tiempo".

Después de un segundo de total silencio, Eddie sonrió, incluso mejor, se rió entre dientes. "Rich, realmente quiero que sepas que… estoy agradecido que estuvieras conmigo todo este tiempo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, en realidad ni siquiera viviría, así que… quiero decir gracias".

Los labios de Richie se ensancharon en otra dulce sonrisa, entonces repentinamente se oscureció, pensativo. Eddie obviamente lo notó enseguida.

"Rich… ¿qué-?"

"Juega verdad o reto conmigo".

Eddie rodó los ojos varias veces, mirándolo confundido. "¿De repente te volviste más estúpido, imbécil? Ya no estamos en la secundaria".

"Eds" Richie sonrió abiertamente, apretando con cuidado la mano del otro. "Juega verdad o reto conmigo, confía en mí".

"Bien, Rich, elijo reto ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dirás qué bese a alguien?"

_Eddie siempre elige reto si se siente seguro de sí mismo._

"Sígueme, pedazo de mierda, quiero llevarte a un lugar".

"¿Ese es mi reto? ¿Seguirte?"

"Sip"

"Bien, Rich, creo que no puedo retractarme entonces".

Richie, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, no contestó.

********************

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, lunático?"

"Si te callaras por cinco segundos, podrías escuchar tus propios pensamientos y entenderlo, cabrón" se rió Richie, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"Rich… ¿Estás bien, verdad?"

"Sí… sí Eds, estoy bien, hemos… hemos llegado".

"¡Finalmente! ¿Así que? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que se supone tienes que mostrarme en este-? ...Oh".

Eddie había dejado abruptamente de hablar, dando los pasos que aún lo separaban de las vigas en el puente de madera. Cada paso que daba estaba acompañado por el chirrido de las ruedas de su tanque y el corazón de Richie, que ahora latía salvajemente.

Eddie llevó dos dedos a tocar la incisión, notando que era vieja, muy vieja. Y no podría ser una coincidencia que Richie se la hubiera enseñado, ¿verdad?

Eddie acarició suavemente la R toscamente tallada, y luego el resto del grabado con un gesto rápido.

"R + E…" leyó en voz alta, como si no estuviera seguro de haber leído correctamente. Richie asintió detrás de él, aunque no podía ser visto.

"¿Tú me… tú me odias ahora?"

Eddie se giró hacia él, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, sus ojos brillantes, una pequeña sonrisa confundida en sus labios. "Rich, ¿qué estás diciendo…?"

"¿Verdad o reto?" Lo interrumpió. Eddie lo miró sorprendido.

"¿No sería mi turno ahora?" pero Richie se veía seguro

"¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad, Rich".

"¿Me odias ahora? No puedes mentir".

Eddie se echó a reír, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y alcanzando a su amigo "¿Eres estúpido? ¿Crees que alguna vez podría odiarte, Richie Tozier?"

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, como lo había hecho antes. Le sonrió dulcemente, con los ojos encadenados a los suyos, Richie se sintió arder y sus piernas temblar, seguro de que no sería capaz de estar de pie por mucho tiempo.

"Estoy tan asustado, Eds, toda mi vida yo… yo…" sintió que Eddie le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano. Richie se encontró apoyado contra él, era como la muleta que había necesitado toda su vida.

"¿Confías en mí?"

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, cabrón, ¿confías en mí?"

¿Lo hacía? ¿Estaba listo para arriesgarse de nuevo? ¿Para abrirse, para darle a alguien la posibilidad de entrar? Pero con el primo de Henry, él-

"Sí".

"Pero Eddie no era Bowers, ni su primo. Él era su mejor amigo, su primer amor. El único que había tenido.

Hubiera dado su vida por él, sí, sí confiaba, ciegamente.

Eddie sonrió, llevando también su otra mano para acariciar el perfil del hombre, Richie sintió casi patético al sentir que sus ojos hormigueaban con lágrimas, pero nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida.

"¿Verdad o reto, Rich?"

La respiración le falló.

_Confía en él._

_Él no te abandonará._

Richie sonrió tiernamente. "Confío". 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de su servidora: Bueno, creo que todo el mundo está devastado después de IT capítulo 2, así que aquí les dejo la traducción de esta historia que nos muestra un universo alterno donde al final no terminamos todxs jodidxs.


End file.
